


Dirty Thoughts

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [64]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ling’s imagining things.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are just like sisters! ...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Thoughts

X X X

“You can’t just say things like that, Ling!” Al’s face twisted, as if he’d eaten something revolting.

“You asked.” Ling shrugged in answer.

Al all but howled. “It’s not the answer I wanted! I don’t want to think about my brother doing that!”

Ling spread his hands. “Then think about Winry having sex. How her skin would flush up. How her eyes would glow. The shape of her breasts, molded in your hands. The taste of her mouth and her skin.” He closed his eyes to better imagine it. “How warm and welcoming she’d be, spread out, her legs opening, her arms ready to embrace, and then, pressing up int - ”

“Ling.” Al’s shout, coming so close to his right ear, was all but deafening.

He turned, frowning, sticking his finger in the ear canal and wriggling it there. “I am right here, Alphonse, you do not need to shout. I have excellent hearing.” Removing his finger, Ling shook his head, opening and closing his lower jaw. “Or, I had.”

“No. No. Do not make me think about Winry that way, either.” Al swept his hands in front of his body, as if to clear the idea from his mind. “That thought needs to absent itself from my head. We won’t talk about it any more.”

“But Winry is delectable,” Ling pouted.

“And she’s my brother’s girl.”

He bumped his shoulder into Al’s. “Don’t imagine him in the picture.”

“I’m not.” Really, if you upset Al enough, the resemblance between Ed and him was almost uncanny. “But I don’t want to think about her that way, either!”

“Ah, I see. Then perhaps you should think about the lovely Lieutenant Hawkeye, instead?” Ling thought. “Ran Fan?” Another pause. “Me?”

Al’s gargled shout frightened birds from the nearest trees.

X X X


End file.
